"Soft" upper garments generally are made of knitted material. Between the time that new stocks of "soft" upper garments reach a retail outlet and the time of sale, there is a need to not only fold each item for display; but to also refold substantial numbers of items which have been examined by potential customers. Such "soft" garments generally reach a retail store unfolded and laying flat in a shipping box. Although it is possible to display soft goods on hangers, it is generally accepted that display of folded garments in open stacks or in shelving units is more economical in floor space required for display; and is more attractive than hanger presentation. Since, in retail stores, any available employee is called to this duty, there is great variation in the appearance of folded garments. Variation in appearance of folded items detracts from the "sale's appeal" of goods; and may tend to reduce the volume of sales. Since no employee is expected to be an expert in manually folding garments, considerable employee time, both in and out of normal store hours, may be spent in folding garments.